Give us a Break, Please?
by TheWeekendDiplomat
Summary: Monster attacks, shower mishaps, and dangerous schemes by powerfull people. (Sorry, I'm no good at summaries. PS: This is my first attempt at writing, so please read and review :D)... oh abd sorry about the gaps... I copy and pasted it and now it did that :/ :(


It was a cold, dreary, raining night. Perfect for getting lost in your thoughts... Or someone else's in this case.

There, all alone in his bed, lay the general of one of the mightiest countries in the world, Fury Caraway.

** TWO MONTHS AGO **

"General, I assure you, they wil NOT expect this, not after the statement you made today" one of Caraways smartest, and yet probably most stupid liutenants said with a big grin on his face.

"You amuse me, Nick" General Caraway said to the wall of a man standing infront of him. Nick, being one of a select few people that Caraway actually trusts, reffering to the

peace speech the General dellivered to the world not more than two hours ago.

"You really should considder it though," Nick said, staring down at his supperior. This was one thing that

he really enjoyd. Even though he was out-ranked by him, Nick knew that Fury was intimidated by him, since the General saw first hand what he was capable of during

the time they were still grunts together in the army. "It really is a good plan... But Galbadia has to focus on helping rebuild what we destroyed."

"And you say I amuse you?" Nick let out a slight chuckle, "You have the brains, and brawns to overthrow the entire world, but yet you choose to help to advance

other countries so they can just overthrow you!"

Caraway, getting more and more pissed by the second at the never ending persuasion attempts from his liutennant,

shot back in a ever calm voice, "See, that is why I am general and you aren't. Nick, do you remember the last time we talked about something not involving

the millitairy?" Caraway asked sarcastically ... "Honestly, the last time I can remember was a few years ago at that poker night where you got shitfaced and.." "FINE! Millatairy talk it is then." General Caraway interrupted abruptly,

face-palming. "Hey, you asked.." Nick replied in a 'it's not my fault' kind of voice.

"Hey, wake up.." an innocent voice said, poking the now awake, but not yet entirely, brown-haired man.

No.

"Get. Up. You know what day it is,"- the girl said in a now less calm,more agitated voice.

Oh please no.

"SQUALL LEONHART, IF YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT NOW,"

Oh dear Hyne no.

"I WILL DUMP A ICE-BUCKET OVER YOU, AND EVERYTHING YOU OWN! GET UP, NOW!"

"Fine woman I'm up!" he replied, sighing and sitting up. The threats were what got him up, but the sigh and negative thaughts were caused by something else.

June 25, a day he hoped would get removed from the callendar.

"Selphie, why is it that you are the one waking me up?" he asked the now bouncing girl, "And why do you seem so happy about it?"

"Ellone's getting her hair done, and Rinoa went shopping to get you propper chlothes, so I got the honnor,

and she said that if she got here and you weren't up, I would be

the one recieving the ice-bucket. THAT is why I'm happy."

...

"Squall? Where are you going..?" she asked looking puzzled as the never-happy-in-the-morning man got up without even stretching or taking a sip of the coffee

she made him and walked past her.

A minute later she heard water running down the pipes in the walls indicating that a tap had been oppened. "Oh no.." was all she said before running out of the

room with a terrified look on her face. "Squall?! I was kidding!" she cried running through the appartment trying to find Squall before he could supprise-dump

water all over her new shirt.

Hearing where the open tap was, she burst in holding Squalls Gunblade,"Squa.. AAAHH!" she cried in a very-very high pitched voice,

"Selphie! What the fuck?! Didn't Trabia teach you manners as a kid?!" he yelled at her now holding a towel around his previously naked body, closing the shower taps.

"I am SO SO SO SORRY! I swear I didn't see anything! I'm sorry!"

"Get out! Gosh Selphie," Squall scolded at her whilst throwing every non-breakable item in the bathroom at her.

"Selphie?" Rinoa dropped all of her bags as she saw her brunette friend coming out of the bathroom where she had seen Squall

standing through the window before she got home.

Selphie, not noticing Rinoa and giggling so much she didn't hear her, yelled to

Squall, "Well this sure is going to make a great memory!" while opening the door again looking inside eyes closed after hearing

Squall open up the taps again.

"SELPHIE!" Squall and Rinoa shouted in unision, bringing the look of terror back to Selphies face after hearing the voice of the

girl who's boyfriend she just saw naked comming from behind her.

"I swear I didn't see anything Rinoa."

"Squall get out here NOW!" Rinoa shouted to the door.

"Rinoa listen..." Selphie tried to say before getting attacked from behind by the door Squall had came rushing through.

"Rinoa," Squall said with an emosionless face and calm voice- "why oN EARTH WOULD YOU SEND SOMETHING WITHOUT AN OFF BUTTON

TO WAKE ME UP AT SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING?" he said now yelling at his girlfriend

Rinoa: "WELL WITH YOU 'MAKING MEMORIES' WITH HER IN THE SHOWER I DON'T SEE YOUR PROBLEM"

Selphie: "Guys.."

Squall: "MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM RINOA, IS THAT YOU THINK I'M A KID WHO CAN'T EVEN WAKE HIMSELF UP!"

Selphie: "I think...

Rinoa: "WELL YOU CERTAINLY AREN'T A MAN! A MAN DOESN'T GO SCREWING AROUND ANYTIME HIS GIRL ISN'T AROUND!"

Selphie: "I'm gonna..."

Squall: "TYPPICAL. YOU WOMEN ALWAYS SEE WHAT YOU WANT TO, NEVER DOING ANY WRONG WHILE US MEN CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Selphie: "Go now..."

Squall&Rinoa: "FINE!"

Selphie rushed out of the appartment holding a tear back feeling hurt,sad,confused and a little embarrased at the same time

and could hear the fighting couple's voices from about half a mile away as she paced towards Irvines hotel.

4 Months have passed since the Second Sorceress War, and since then Selphie and Irvine have gotten extremely close, but in a

'friends-with-benefits' kind of way. Nevertheless they went on dates and attended functions together, and Selphie knew she had feelings

towards him.

After finding out which room he was staying in, Selphie went up to the third floor of the 'Giggling Mesmerize' hotel, and knocked on the door.

"Is that the 'special room service' I ordered?"

"Irvine open the bloody door!" She added angry to the emosions she was feeling.

"Hey Seffie... what's wrong?" he asked seeing the sad girl behind the door, "Wait, Sef I Promise

that the room service was for delivered pizza, nothing else!"

"Oh just shut up and give me a hug already." Selphie said walking up to Irvine and taking him into an warm embrace.

"Sooo... ARE you the special room service?" Irvine asked, smirking after making his girl laugh.

That was exatly wat he thought of her as, HIS girl.

After they had snuggled up on the couch infront of the tv, Selphie told Irvine of what happened at Squall and Rinoas appartment.

After Irvine got up from the floor he was rolling around and laughing on, he put a firm look on his face.

"Seffie, does Rinoa know what actually happened?"

"Knowing Squall, I guess not." Selphie answered in an ashamed voice.

"Irvine, please, you have to help me fix things up between them!"

"Sure Seffie...But you know, these Estharians sure make nice beds..." Irvine said in the most seductive voice he could make, his throat

hurting from all the laughing at Selphies storie.

"You never are serious are you, Kinneas?" Selphie replied laughingly as she stole a hat and a kiss from the man she couldn't

stay sad around.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE?" an annoyed voice yelled

" I'm sorry Rinoa, really I am. I go out on missions daily to get money to feed us, I get into fights with people and I get dirty. IF

I SAT ON MY ASS THE WHOLE DAY LIKE YOU, MAYBE CLEANING MYSELF WOULDN'T TAKE SO LONG."

"You could have sat arround on your ass all day, WITH a nice salary, but NOOO! Squall Leonhart can't handle a

little paperwork, or deliver a speech. No. He would rather go out risking his LIFE and.. always... have to.. " Rinoa couldn't hold

back the tears any longer. She just sat down on the ground, crying,hugging her legs.

She heard the door open and looked up at Squall, tears in her eyes,sadness in his. He crouched and picked her up like a groom

would pick up his bride. He carried her through the appartment with only a towel rapped around his body, and as they reached the

bedroom he dropped her on the bed, in an annoyed tone he said, "Do your crying where I can't hear it." and walked away

A minute later as Rinoa was shedding rappid tears, she heard Squall starting to laugh, and with blurry vision she

looked up to see him standing in the suit she bought him. He took her into a hug and whispered, "I'm kidding

Rinoa, I just had to get my payback!" he chuckled as his grip on her tightend.

"Please, never ever send Selphie to wake me up again."

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

As Rinoa saw who it whas, she quickly put on the saddest, angriest face she could, that not being a convincing one as she

and Squall had been on the bed cuddling for the past half hour, after she heard what actually happened.

"What do you want?" she said, door still closed, and now with a pair of arms around her waist.

"Rin, please just let me explain!" Selphie cried from behind the door

"Explain what? How to get my boyfriend arroused?" she said angrilly while turning around and burrying

her head on Squalls chest trying to control her silent laughter

"It really wasn't what it looked like Rinoa! Please, just open the door." Selphie sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

As the door opened and Selphie and Irvine saw Squall and Rinoa laughing while holding eachother, Irvine couldn't

help but laugh aswell as he saw the shade of red ressembling the inside of a human body Selphies face turned into.

"Fooled you!" Rinoa exclaimed while sticking out her toung at the girl who now looked like a Coke wrapper

"I HATE YOU!" Selphie screemed as she started to laugh and pound on Irvine for no good reason.

Rinoa and Squall couldn't help but laugh more seeing their friend like this as they both pulled her in for a group hug.

Today would be a busy day, it being the day that the 'school' part of Balamb Garden would be reopening. Balamb Garden

was the only one of the three innitial Gardens that was not completely destroyed, and thus would be getting much more

students. Both Galbadia & Trabia Garden were busy being rebuilt (This ofcourse being funded by Galbadia) but neither

would be ready before mid next year.

The SeeDs were still sent out on missions, the income funding the expansion of Balamb Garden. 3 New dormitorys

were being built, the caffeteria was being enlarged, more classrooms were being built, and the garage was to be completely

remodeld to house the Rangarok, more cars, and a helicopter. The infirmary was also being modified.

And it was the day that Squall was forced to have dinner with his father. He had been finding ways to avoid this for the past 4 moths,

but after continious nagging and pleading from Ellone and Rinoa, he agreed, but with the condition being, "If this guy is anything

like he was 20 years ago, I'm leaving and never talking to him again."

The gang (excluding Zell and Quistis, who were already there) took the Rangarok back to Balamb for the opening ceremony.

Selphie, piloting as usual, looked back at Rinoa and Irvine playing Tripple Triad, and Squall laughing hysterrically at Irvine

losing at the game he always boasted about how good he was, and Rinoa being a newbie at the game, wiping the floor

with him.

"Guys, we're almost there!" Selphie exclaimed happily as she started seeing Balamb on the horizon.

"Aww, I really liked taking all of Irvines cards" Rinoa said in a sad-ish voice while pouting.

"Oh babe, you know I'm letting you win right?". Irvine replied with a grin, unknowing that Squall was approaching

him with a chair in hand for caling his girl 'babe'. If it hadn't been for Selphie seeing this and tilting the spaceship

sending Squall flying to a wall, Irvine might have missed the first day of his new school because of a concussion

or a cracked skull.

"Friends with benefits, bitch" Irvine said to Squall during his laughing fit, while Rinoa ran up to Squall, and guessing that

he had murder in mind, fell on top of him taking him into a hug.

As the Rangarok approached the Alcauld plains, Selphie cried out, "Guys get over here and see this!"

In Balamb town the sillouhettes of atleast 3 T-rexaurs could be seen rampaging, and as the group got closer, they

saw what looked to be more than a hundred Bite Bugs, Glacial Eyes and other small monsters

running around and terrorizing the citizens of Balamb, with only a handfull of SeeDs and other people fighting back.

"What the hell are we still doing up here Selphie! Land this thing!" Squall called out while running for the hangar.

The engines hadn't even powered off yet before Squall got the door open and jumped out, Lionheart in hand,

dashing at the town. Being rassional, Rinoa and the others waited for the steps to extend to the ground 40 feet below them

still in awe about how Squall survived the jump. As they reached the ground, Squall was nowhere to be found.


End file.
